Madhura Raja
| narrator = | music = Gopi Sunder | cinematography = Shaji Kumar | art director = Shajie Naduvil | editing = Mahesh Narayanan and Sunil S Pillai | studio = Nelson Ipe | distributor = UK Studios Release | released = | budget = 27 crore | gross = 42 crore | country = India | language = Malayalam }} Madhura Raja is an Indian Malayalam-language action film directed by Vysakh, written by Udaykrishna and starring Mammootty, Jai and Jagapathi Babu in the lead roles. The music is composed by Gopi Sundar. This film marks the debut of Jai in Malayalam cinema. The film is a spin-off to 2010 film Pokkiri Raja and Mammootty reprises his role as Raja. Madhura Raja was released worldwide on 12 April 2019. Plot The films starts with a police officer who heads to Pambinthurthu to confront and arrest Nadeshan, an illegal liquor brewer. He fails to do so after a fellow policeman betrays him and there he is mauled to death by Nadeshan’s hounds. The story progresses to 25 years later where Madhavan and his brother in law visit Pambinthurthu on the basis of the complaints put forward by the school staff on the island. Nadesan tries to oppose them, and Chinnan is sent to help Madhavan but the situation goes out of hand when Chinnan gets arrested. Here Raja arrives and takes over and the rest of the movie follows on how the rivals try to defeat each other. Cast * Mammootty as 'Madhura' Raja * Jai as Chinnan/Chinna Raja, Maniyannan's Son * Jagapathi Babu as V. R. Nadesan * Anusree as Vasanthi * Nedumudi Venu as Madhavan Nair, Raja's Father * Vijayaraghavan as Krishnan, Raja's Uncle * Siddique as City Police Commissioner Rajendra Babu IPS * Suraj Venjaramoodu as Idivettu Sugunan (Cameo Appearance) * Salim Kumar as Manoharan Mangalodayam * Kalabhavan Shajohn as Peruchazhi Perumal * Shamna Kasim as Amala, Krishnan's Daughter * Mahima Nambiar as Meenakshi, Vasanthi's Sister * Anna Reshma Rajan as Lissy *John Kaippallil as Dr. Rishi Nadesan * Narain as S.I Balachandran aka Balu, Vasanthi's and Meenakshi's Father * Charan Raj as Maniyannan * Santhosh Keezhattoor as Police Constable Poulo * Ramesh Pisharody as Raja's Cameraman * Balachandran Chullikkadu as Raja's Lawyer *Parvathy Nambiar as Daisy, Vasanthi's and Meenakshi's Mother *M. R. Gopakumar as Gopalan *Baiju V. K. as S.I Raveendran *Baiju Ezhupunna as Chandru *G. Suresh Kumar as Minister Koshy *Vinaya Prasad as Lillykutty Teacher, Krishnan's Wife *Thesni Khan as Ramani, Manoharan's Wife *R. K. Suresh as C.I David *Kailash as Rasool * Nelson as Nelson *Jayan Cherthala as Constable Chandran *Prasanth Philip Alexander as MLA Cleetus *Nobi Marcose as Pothan * Aju Varghese as Suru * Bijukuttan as Vasu * Kozhikode Narayanan Nair as NCC Member * Nandu Pothuval as Villager * Aniyappan as Drunkard * Chali Pala as Udumbu Vasu * Priyanka Anoop as Leela * Omana Ouseph * Baby * Baby Kezia as Leela's daughter * Sunny Leone in an item number "Moha Mundiri" Entertainment News|website=www.timesnownews.com|language=en-GB|access-date=2019-05-10}} Production Madhura Raja was produced by Nelson Ipe under the banner Nelson Ipe Cinemas, made on a budget of 27 crore. The principal production commenced in Cochin in August 2018. Mammootty reprises the role Raja he played in the 2010 film Pokkiri Raja. Tamil actor Jai also plays an important character, Madhura Raja marks his debut in Malayalam. Vysakh retained Shaji Kumar and John Kutty who did cinematography and editing for Odiyan. Action choreographer of the film was Peter Hein who had worked previously with Vysakh in Pulimurugan (2016). Filming was completed in three schedules with the second schedule being wrapped up in December 2018. Soundtrack | recorded = 2018-19 | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Zee Music | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The film's music is composed by Gopi Sundar. The soundtrack was launched on 14 February 2019. Box office The film grossed a worldwide total of ₹42 crore (by 1 May 2019), thus surpassing Mammootty's Abrahaminte Santhathikal to become the best grossing film in Mammootty's career. In 17 days, it grossed $1.822 million (₹12.72 crore) from overseas territories (of which $1.655 million (₹11.5 crore) was from UAE-GCC region alone). Its opening weekend gross in the UAE was $625,296, the best grossing film of that weekend (11 – 14 April). It grossed a total of $1,024,670 from the UAE. References External links * * Category:Upcoming Malayalam-language films Category:2010s Malayalam-language films Category:Indian films Category:Indian action films Category:Films featuring an item number Category:Indian sequel films